totallyspiesmarathonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
=Totally Spies Wiki = =Totally Spies Wiki Navigation= *Popular pages **Sam Simpson **Clover **Alexandra **Mandy **Episodes **Britney **AlexAndra *Characters **Sam Simpson **Clover **Alexandra **Mandy **Britney **Jerry **Characters *Villains **Geraldine Husk **Max Exterminus **Jazz Hands **Sebastian Saga **L.A.M.O.S. **Candy Sweet **Inga Bittersweet *Community **Recent blog posts **Forum Random Page Wiki ActivityWatchlist Recent changes *0 Talk * =Alexandra= *Edit **History Redirected from Alex |} Alexandra, usually referred to Alex, has short black hair, brown eyes and wears a yellow catsuit. In "Game Girls" Alex one time had a bluish silver catsuit. It is suspected she may be of Asian descent, specifically Chinese as she is often seen wearing Chinese outfits. However, her skin-tone is very tan, and her mother's name is Carmen, which might lead others to believe she has some hispanic descent. In "Evil Gymnastics" while the girls are in Paris, she believes she's meeing some of her French farming relatives (Auntie Agrappine, Uncle Gerald & cousins Pierre and Crystel) - but it turns out to be a mistake in her family tree. She is an odd mixture between a tomboy and a girly girl: she is the most athletic and fitness minded spy of the team. She loves to play sports especially soccer and is always trying out some new fad diet. Alexandra is also the most naive and absent-minded. She sometimes is a bit slow to understand some of the figures of speeches and takes them too literally. She was born on summer on July 21. She is also the most childish seeing as her oldest and dearest friend is a toy turtle named Ollie and she has a teddy bear backpack. In the episode Futureshock it was revealed that she still has Ollie even though she is in her thirties and keeps it under her pillow. She sometimes makes bad grades in school but eventually pulls it out in the end. Another characteristic of Alex is that she is always about keeping her friends happy. She often serves as a link between Clover and Sam who sometimes have meaningless squabbles (like one happening for a petty reason between Sam and Clover in season 1 episode "Abductions"). In "Wild Style", it is revealed that she is allergic to cats when Clover is turned into a cat human hybrid. However in Evil Mascot , she was seen holding, cuddling and stroking an orphaned kitten without any allergic reactions. It is revealed in the yuck factor that Alex is somewhat squeamish and is against dissection. She is an animal lover, she likes petting zoos which is seen in Mime World, and she cuddled a kitten in Evil Mascot. Despite being the most athletic, she tends sometimes to be clumsy, and has been prone to bad luck. Alex is also the second girliest. She is very concerned about fashion and boys, sometimes to the same extremes as Clover (an obsession that Sam sometimes has trouble understanding). Another one of Alex's hobbies is eating. Even though she may be the most healthy, she likes to eat the most. In "Evil Valentine's Day" we see that she has a dream about candy. In the beginning part of the b-story in "The New Jerry" and the ending of "Animal World" we see her eating nonstop. During the 1st to 2nd season of Totally Spies, Alex was referred to as a bad driver. However, during the 3rd to 5th season, she is usually the one who is behind the wheel. Alex, being extensively prone to bad luck, is also a usual victim of the villains, not unlike her friends. Similar to Clover, she too is often transformed or brainwashed in some way. There is also a running gag on her unusual sense of taste, as well as someone mentioning her terrible driving skills. Alex is the only character to have her dad featured in the show. She also is the only character of the main group that we have not seen her house that she lived in with her parents.